In A Heartbeat
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Pepper pouvait la calmer simplement par le son de ses battements de cœur... Mais Tony n'en a pas. OS, bébé-Pepperony.


**Hello à tous,**

**Me (re?)voilà pour une traduction (je suis un peu trop productive en ce moment... ça ne va pas du tout!) sur un univers auquel je n'avais pas encore touché : Iron Man! Il faut dire que revoir les IM et Avengers dernièrement m'a révélé un coup de cœur pour le (très) narcissique Tony Stark -et accessoirement, disons-le, au fameux pairing "Pepperony" (avouez que ce surnom à la classe... Non? Moi je trouve ça cool..!)- aussi un peu aidé par son très bon goût pour la musique (j'ai totalement craqué quand j'ai entendu _Back In Black_ de AC/DC au début du premier film, parce que oui, la première fois que j'ai vu le film, je ne connaissais pas encore la _bonne_ et la _vraie _musique). Blague à part, j'ai donc vraiment accroché au style et au caractère du perso, donc bien évidemment, après m'être fait toute la tripotée de film des IronMan, je me suis ruée sur les fanfics. **

**Et ****donc v****oilà, j'ai trouvé cette fanfiction de NightFuryofGallifrey, toute mignonne, que j'ai trouvé _vraiment adorable_, et que j'ai donc décidé de traduire.**

**Disclaim****er**** :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Tony et Pepper sont à Marvel, et Tatiana "Tia" Amber Stark est la propriété de NightFuryofGallifrey, tout comme cette histoire.**

**Bref, assez de blabla,**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer.<p>

Tony la berçait doucement dans ses bras. « Chuuuuut, chérie. Ne réveille pas maman, » supplia-t-il d'une voix exténuée.

Tatiana refusait cependant de se calmer et continuait de gémir, le visage rouge et les poings serrés.

« JARVIS, » dit Tony d'un ton sec.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Fais des recherches sur les moyens de calmer un bébé qui pleure. » Tony ajusta sa fille afin qu'elle repose sur son torse, comme il avait vu Pepper le faire tant de fois. Cela semblait marcher pour elle.

Il n'était pas aussi chanceux.

« Recherches terminées, monsieur. »

« Eh bien lis-les ! » Son ton irrité sembla faire pleurer un peu plus Tia.

« Tony ? »

Tony se retourna pour voir Pepper sortir de la chambre, clignant ses yeux vitreux de sommeil. « Hey, chérie, je, hum, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu as essayé de la nourrir ? » Pepper atteignit son mari et tendit ses bras pour saisir sa fille.

« Oui, » Tony laissa Pepper prendre Tia à contrecœur. « Elle ne veut pas boire son biberon. »

Pepper la berça doucement. « Elle est épuisée, » dit-elle à mi-voix, observant les yeux de son bébé.

« Elle n'est pas la seule, » murmura Tony.

Pepper souleva Tia afin qu'elle repose contre sa poitrine. « Chuut. » Elle caressa le dos de Tia en la balançant tendrement.

Les gémissements de Tia se calmèrent et devinrent des geignements, puis s'arrêtèrent totalement, et son petit corps se détendit alors qu'elle s'endormait.

« Oh, parfait, donc c'est moi. Elle ne m'aime pas. »

Pepper secoua la tête et releva les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ça, » dit-elle. « Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime. » Elle tourna la tête et embrassa Tony. « Maintenant reviens au lit. »

Tony embrassa sa femme, puis lui sourit. « J'arrive dans une minute. »

Pepper lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais elle se redirigea vers leur chambre, balançant tendrement Tia en lui chantant doucement.

Tony s'assit dans le fauteuil et pivota vers l'écran que JARVIS avait affiché. Il commença à analyser les résultats, en essayant de trouver ce que Pepper avait que lui n'avait pas.

Il se figea à l'un d'entre eux, et se pencha en arrière dans son siège.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? »

« Un battement de cœur, » murmura Tony. « Les enfants peuvent être calmés par les battements du cœur. C'est pour cela que Pepper la pose sur sa poitrine. »

JARVIS ne répondit pas. Tony plaça une main sur son torse, ne ressentant rien. Le réacteur arc dans son cœur bloquait les sons des battements de ce dernier et l'empêchait d'être audible.

Tony se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce.

« Monsieur ? Où allez-vous ? »

« À l'atelier. »

* * *

><p>Un coup à la porte réveilla Tony en sursaut. Il se redressa soudainement et tourna sur son tabouret. « Pepper ! Oh, salut. »<p>

Pepper se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant une robe bleu marine, ses cheveux serrés dans un chignon. « Tony ? As-tu ne serais-ce qu'une idée de quelle heure il est ? »

Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil de son regard. « Hum, eh bien, tu es habillé pour aller au travail, donc il doit être un peu plus de six heures ? »

Pepper entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers lui. « Six heures, oui. Six heures _de l'après-midi_. »

Tony la fixa un moment, puis haussa les épaules. « Très bien, alors. J'ai dû piquer un somme. » Il se redressa et observa les écrans flottant autour de lui. Il en écarta un sur le côté, et observa celui qui se tenait derrière.

Pepper se pencha par-dessus son épaule. « Sur quoi es-tu en train de travailler ? »

« Sur quelque chose afin que Tia m'aime. » Tony tapota deux fois sur l'écran, écartant ses doigts pour l'agrandir.

« Tony… »

« Non, non, non, écoute. » Il fit tourner son tabouret pour se retrouver face à elle. Il plaça une main sur le cœur de sa femme. « Elle aime quand tu la pose sur ta poitrine, n'est-ce pas ? Ton rythme cardiaque l'apaise. » Il prit la main de Pepper et la fit reposer sur son torse. « Je n'ai pas ça. »

Sa prise de conscience se lit dans ses yeux. « À cause du réacteur arc ? »

Tony acquiesça, se retournant vers le diagramme qui flottait dans l'air. « Ceci est l'ébauche d'un nouveau. »

Pepper observa l'image éthérée. « Tu vas te créer un rythme cardiaque? »

Tony sourit. « Ouaip. J'ai finalisé le look avant de tomber de sommeil. Il me manque juste quelqu'un pour l'installer. »

Pepper grimaça. « Moi, encore ? »

Tony sourit derechef et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Je n'aurais confiance en personne d'autre. »

* * *

><p>Tony se précipita hors du lit à la seconde où il entendit les pleurs de Tia. Il atteignit le couffin alors que Pepper se retournait. « J'y vais, » marmonna-t-elle faiblement.<p>

« Non, rendors-toi. J'y vais. » Tony prit Tia dans ses bras et entraina la petite fille bruyante hors de la chambre afin que sa femme puisse se rendormir.

Tony prépara un biberon, voulant d'abord essayer cela, se sentant soudain nerveux que son idée ne marche pas – que ce n'était pas le manque de son dans sa poitrine, qu'il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Tia téta le biberon avidement, puis le repoussa après quelques minutes, gémissant plus fortement.

Après avoir reposé le biberon, Tony ajusta Tia afin qu'elle repose sur sa poitrine.

Elle continua à pleurer.

Tony soupira, en berçant l'enfant. « Oh, allez, » chuchota-t-il. « S'il te plait ? »

Tia se blottit contre son torse, geignant.

Encouragé par le subtil changement de volume, Tony posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille. Il commença à entonner doucement une berceuse qu'il avait entendu Pepper chanter, et il arpenta la pièce à pas réguliers.

Le corps de Tia se détendit, le rythme cardiaque émanant du nouveau réacteur arc l'apaisant. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et Tony soupira, chérissant la sensation de sa fille si près de lui.

* * *

><p>Pepper se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au son de son réveil, se sentant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bien reposée. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule vers l'autre côté du lit et vit que Tony n'était pas encore revenu. Elle éprouva une bouffée d'inquiétude, et repoussa les couvertures, se saisissant de sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle se pressait vers le salon.<p>

Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Tony était endormi sur le divan, un bras entourant Tia, qui reposait sur sa poitrine, dormant paisiblement.

Pepper sourit. Il semblerait que Tony Stark ait bel et bien des battements de cœur – et un cœur – en fin de compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict? Moi, j'ai juste craqué!<br>**

**Bon, la dernière phrase rend beaucoup moins bien en français, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir eu d'autre alternative sur ce coup là!**

**EDIT : Je tiens à remercier les reviewers "Guest" à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP ; je suis super contente que vous ayez apprécié la lecture ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.**


End file.
